Elfos Meet Metro
by Weny
Summary: Que ocurre cuando ciertos elfos Legolas, Gemelos, Glorfindel y Celeborn concretamente se pierden mientras vuelven a Valinor? Lo comprobaremos aqui...Basado en el libro pero muy extraño... ¬¬ Bastante AU. Reviews plis!
1. Capitulo 1: La Despedida

**ELFOS MEET METRO**

PERSONAJES:  
Hijos de Arwen y Aragorn:  
Eldarion  
Ithiel  
Almarian  
Ainawen  
Ainarian  
Lindenisse  
Tindómiel

Gilwen (mujer Eldarion)  
Estel Elessar (Hijo primogenito de Eldarion)  
Isil (hija mayor de Eldarion)  
Elros (hijo primogenito de Ithiel)

Celeborn  
Legolas  
Glorfindel  
Elladan  
Elrohir

NOTA DE WENI: Se me olvido escribir las notas xD...vaya despistes que tengo ultimamente, jeje, espero que os guste la historia que es mu rara pero yo me rei mucho escribiendola.

NOTA DE VARIE: Esta gilipollez se nos ocurrio cuando ibamosen el metro, a q somos originales . espero q os guste y dejad muchos reviews que sino nos deprimimos y no continuamos la historia.

* * *

**La Despedida  
**  
Elros abrazo a su abuelo con fuerza, no queriendo que se fuera todavia, el habia congeniado muchisimo con Celeborn, tenian casi el mismo caracter, en cambio Ithiel su madre, tenia serias discusiones, era igual que su abuelo Elrond, de eso ella estaba segura.  
La partida de Celeborn y compañia le produjo dolor solo por Glorfindel y Legolas, sus amores de infancia...Amores del todo no, sino mas bien amores platonicos. Sabia que los dos eran demasiado mayores para ella, su madre Arwen se lo dijo en su dia. 

Los gemelos abrazaron a Eldarion, como Rey de Gondor y Arnor ya...Seguian los 3 echando de menos a su madre y hermana, no habia pasado ni una semana del fatal acontecimiento y el dolor los sucumbia, por ello tenian que marcharse cuanto antes. Siempre recordarian a su hermana feliz al lado de Aragorn y como los dias de estar juntos pasaron deprisa, los niños crecian y tenian hijos y asi hasta ese dia.

Glorfindel abrazo a Isil con cariño, le recordaba tanto a Gilraen por alguna extraña razon que el nunca sabria, se parecian tanto...Suspiro casi sin quererlo con tranquilidad y nerviosismo al mismo tiempo y se quedo de pie, mirando el barco en el que zarparian hasta que las gemelas de Arwen saltaron a abrazarle de nuevo. - Mis niñas...- Glorfindel lloraba con ellas, en verdad igual que sus gemelos favoritos, de ojos azules profundos e igual de traviesas - Nunca olvidare vuestras tartas de sorpresa - decia mientras recordaba el incidente del cumpleaños de Lindenisse, una tarta explosiva...

Hablando de Lindenisse...era la mas sensata de todos, como la pequeña niña perfecta, siempre de la mano de su hermana Tindómiel y ahora una madre estupenda.  
Los gemelos la querian mucho tambien, ella si que era la viva imagen de su madre. Los demas hijos de la pareja tenian los rasgos de Aragorn pero la imponente presencia de su madre, en cambio ella era Arwen...una belleza de cabellos oscuros y ojos grises...

- Ay Tindómiel, que haria sin mi pequeña - Celeborn la cogio en brazos como hacia antaño cuando era todavia pequeña - Abuelo que ya soy mayor, tengo hasta hijos - dijo ruborizandose - Y tus hijos tendran hijos y no los podre ver ... - pensaba Celeborn al tiempo que besaba su frente.

Estel Elessar miraba a su padre, como lloraba de dolor...pero el inmune a todo, tan frio como siempre.

- Ni siquiera hoy te vere llorar sobrino? - dijo Elladan con gracia - Me parece que no tio...hoy tampoco - le sonrio aunque con una ligera tristeza en su corazon - los dias de risa y de llanto para mi siempre han pasado, la abuela me lo enseño, ella decia que debia ser fuerte - Arwen siempre fue asi, muy fuerte, pero no tan fria como tu.

- Tia Ithiel es asi.

- Si pero ella es distinta - Elrohir abrazo a Estel igual que abrazo a su padre. Con amor por el nieto de su mejor amigo y hermano adoptivo.

- Eldarion se que estos años te has cansado de oirlo, pero te pareces tanto a tu padre - Legolas le saludo con la cabeza, El Rey estaba triste, por su partida pero tampoco iba a llorar en mas brazos, solo en los de sus tios gemelos, no podia permanecer impasible como su hijo, pero intentaria darle algun ejemplo mas...reservado.

Eldarion sonrio ligeramente y se retiro a un lado, fue entonces cuando su esposa Gilwen se le acerco y le beso la mejilla - Llorar no es malo amor...deberias recordarlo. Incluso tu padre lloro alguna vez - Tienes razon, mujer, no es malo...Solo es...doloroso y no quiero hacerlo de nuevo.

- Te entiendo, se que sufres por perder a tu familia, con la que has pasado tantos años pero ellos deben volver a su hogar, y como rey deberias saber mejor que nadie eso que te impulsa a hacer lo correcto.

- Estoy echo un lio...- Eldarion solo pudo colocar sus manos sobre la barandilla y agachar la cabeza  
- Gilwen! ya incluso me olvidaba de ti - Glorfindel le dio un beso en la mejilla, sus cabellos rubios se mezclaron con los de ella, dando una rica gama de tonos dorados.

- Almarian siempre con tu peculiar sentido del humor - sonrio Legolas mientras la cogia por la cintura y le daba un susto - Te echare de menos preciosa.

- Legolas si te marchas llorare eternamente - Ella miro sus ojos azules intensos cogiendole de la mano. Ithiel siempre habia estado celosa de ella por tener una estrecha relacion con Legolas, ademas de su amor platonico, recibio algun beso que otro a escondidas de esta, algo que Ithiel no le pudo perdonar - Soy la unica de mis hermanos que no ha sido desposada aun y.

- Ay Almarian, cada vez que miro tu rostro me enamoro mas de ti - la hizo reir dentro de su tristeza  
- No me digas esas cosas, por favor. Sabes que me habria casado contigo de no ser por Ithiel - dijo recordando sus pequeñas discusiones. - Abandonarte ahora es lo ultimo que quiero, pero creo que necesito un poco de paz - No te la niego Legolas, pero no se...yo solo te necesitaba a mi lado en estos momentos, mi madre te queria como un hermano y ahora me da hasta vergüenza mirarte a los ojos, no se que me pasa.

Legolas beso su frente y le susurro al oido palabras tranquilizadoras que devolvieron la luz a los ojos grises.

Entonces subieron todos al barco que les llevaria a Casa, a Valinor, lo hicieron despacio, volviendo la vista cada vez que oian un ruido.

- Esperad! - Elladan salto del barco casi para alcanzar a la mujer que gritaba al otro lado - Esperad un momento!  
Tindómiel corria hacia Elladan - Pensabas irte sin decirme adios Elladan?

- Nunca cielo mio...sabes que no - le susurro para que solo lo oyera ella. La abrazo y la beso como su pequeña niña. Tanto tiempo con ella y ahora tenian que separarse - Siempre seras como mi hija princesa mia.

- Bueno ya puedes irte malvado principe - Muy bien mi Princesa - hicieron los dos gestos extraños y exagerados de "principe a princesa" y se digeron adios por ultima vez con lagrimas en los ojitos...

Pasado ya un tiempo de las despedidas y de todo eso, se hicieron a la mar.

- Creo que nos hemos perdido.

- Un elfo no se pierde joven Elrohir - corrigio Glorfindel - No Elrohir, un elfo nuuuuunca se pierde - le repitio su gemelo con retintin

- ¬¬ dejad de decir tonterias y comportaos por una vez. - Celeborn parecia incluso enfadado.

Justo al acabar esa frase y de un momento a otro el barco empezo a dar tumbos muy fuertes. Una tormenta se habia iniciado de un momento a otro.

De pronto algo se les acercaba muy deprisa. Que era aquello que brillaba y hacia un sonido tan fuerte? Les hacia preguntarse: DONDE ESTAMOS?


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Donde estamos?

_NOTA DE ARWENI_: Bueno chicas y chicos aqui teneis el segundo capitulo. espero que os guste...por favor estoy escribiendo casi 4 fics a la vez, no seais muy malos. Muchas gracias!  
Dejar muuuuuuuuuuuuchos reviews plis!! al menos alguno mas que e n el primer capitulo, anda porfiii si?  
Ciao y besitos!!

* * *

**¿Donde Estamos?**  
Legolas, Celeborn, Glorfindel y Gemelos gritaron histericos del susto, Glorfindel saco su espada intentando a atacar al monstruo brillante que se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad, pero Celeborn (mucho mas sensato) le cogio la mano de esa misma arma y le grito que corriese, los 5 fueron hacia una explanada algo alta, aunque con agilidad elfica lograron superarla y ponerse de pie por fin alejados de la malvada bestia de Morgoth. 

- Que es eso??? - dijo Elladan algo asustado.

- Parece...algo magico...- le contesto Elrohir

Los 5 de nuevo, anonadados ante la bestia que se haba detenido...Pero como? Gente...de Morgoth?  
Con rapidez extrema, "la gente malada de morgoth", salia y entraba para dirigirse a sus "malvados" planes con su "malvado" jefe y sus cosas en general "malvadas"

- tia mira! - señalo Laura a los elfos de pie, Glorfindel con su espada en la mano todavia, y los demas fijos ante el monstruo.

Narya giro su pequeña cabeza rubia donde Laura se estaba fijando, una luz extraña envolvia a esos elfos, que seguian ahi...raros. El resto de la gente (mas bien 2 o 3) les miraban aun mas raro de lo que eran ellos, se reian y cuchicheaban de los forasteros.

- y estos? - dijo ella con extrañeza - hay frikis para todo.

- yo creo que esos no son frikis

- no, no, son gilipollas - dijo riendose de ellos - aunque ahora que lo dices...- Laura la miro extasiada hasta que terminara la frase - ehm...que iba a decir?

- Ains...!!!malvada!

- que? jooo...

- tia que son elfos

- ya paso...tranquila - dijo acariciandole la cabeza como a un perrito - ya?

- que no tia que no...que son elfos - Laura histerica se levanto, coloco sus cabellos morenos en su coleta, se arreglo un poco "para estar mona para ellos" y se dispuso a preguntarles a los extraños desconocidos. Con decision cogio del brazo al mas rubio y alto de todos: Glorfindel.

- oye perdona, pero porque vas vestido asi, hay una fiesta o algo?

- Atras orco de mordor!! - dijo blandiendo su espada y amenzandola.

- AHHHHHHHHHH!!!Nary!!! me ha llamado orco, ven aqui!! - dijo Laura medio llorando por el insulto

Narya suspiro y fue para alla con miedo un poco de que a su amiga le cortaran la cabeza y medio riendose por lo que se habian atrevido a decirle a la niña mas presumida de Madrid.

- que pasa...

- este, que se cree que somos orcos - dijo frunciendo el ceño, muy muy muy enfadada.

Los demas elfos se pusieron tambien en guardia contra ellas dos...Narya les observo bien, les miro y les volvio a mirar unas 3 o 4 veces. Los eldar petrificados totalmente ante la joven rubia que les miraba como si fueran carnaza hasta que por fin dio su veredicto final.

- pues si...son elfos.

- ¬¬ ya se que son elfos! - dijo Laura gritandole - te lo he dicho antes, pero como siempre me haces el mismo caso que a las mierdas...

- y si eres tan lista porque te han llamado orco? - contesto Narya riendose entre dientes y dejando con la palabra en la boca a su amiga.

- porque...eso! porque me habeis llamado orco!!! - les miro a los elfos - no se suponia que yo era arwen y era muy hermosa y todo eso?? cuando ha cambiado mi vida, estoy vieja ya??? - lloro en el hombro de su amiga, que la consolo con pequeño golpecitos en el hombro.

Glorfindel y los demas al oir "Arwen" les subio una extraña sensacion por el cuerpo? Los gemelos...mas extrañados aun, se pusieron nerviosos y obligaron a Glorfindel a liberar la espada.

- Tu eres Arwen? - Celeborn le pregunto ensimismado en los ojos marrones de Narya. "Podria ser..." penso el. "...que la joven que estaba delante suya fuera la reencarnacion de su nieta?"

- oye a mi no me insultes, que Arwen en todo caso es ella - dijo mientras se separaba sigilosamente de Laura.

- no te esta insultado...es mona la chica, solo es eso.

Los elfos se quedaron sin entenderlas un momento mientras discutian de si Aragorn es gay o no,si Arwen era en verdad una fracasada, y si los hijos que tenian no eran de los dos sino de Arwen y a saber...

-...Vamos dejalo, si sabe todo el mundo que Aragorn se caso con Legolas!!

- Perdon... - dijo el elfo rubio - Aragorn era uno de mis mejores amigos

Las dos se quedaron mirandole hasta que Narya se atrevio a decir "tu eres Legolas...?"

El elfo asintio...entonces fue cuando Narya intento contener su risa...pero no pudo y se rio con todas sus ganas del pobre elfito asustado de las carcajadas de la chica.

- A ella si que debeis perdonarla, no sabe comportarse - se disculpo Laura - creo que ya se quienes sois.

- Aun asi no me ha quedado del todo claro quien es mi nieta - dijo Celeborn con cara de felicidad

- Ah...no...es una cosa de un juego que tenemos, pero...- fue interrumpida por el arco de los Gemelos que la apuntaban - ¬¬ pero...no somos orcos, somos humanas.

- y esas ropas que llevais señora? - le pregunto Glorfindel

- Señora??? - Laura se puso triste...- Narya...- ella seguia riendose pero se enderezo al oir su nombre

- que...

- Me ha llamado señora

- y?

- tan vieja soy!!!!!!!! - volvio a llorar en su hombro

- No, esque ellos hablan asi - dijo sonriendo al que debia ser Glorfindel

- Cierto...si - Laura dejo de "hacer que lloraba" para colocarse la camiseta y el pelo de nuevo.

- Vamos a ver...entonces...- señalo a los elfos morenos - vosotros sois los gemelos no?

Ellos se pusieron un poco serios

- Preferimos que se nos conozca por nuestros nombres - dijeron al unisono

- El es Elladan - señalo Elrohir

- y el Elrohir - dijo Laura con entuasiasmo

- Si...- contesto el aludido

- Pues eres guapisimo...- se derritio Laura

- Ehm...Disculpad esque se le va la cabeza de vez en cuando.

La pobre chica no paraba de mirar a los gemelos.

- Y tu supongo que eres Cel...Cla...Celi...Cl...- pensaba Narya

- Celeborn - Laura se puso asin ¬¬

- Eso! - dijo levantando un dedo y tambien bastante emocionada

- y este chico tan guapo...- Laura se insinuo ante Glorfindel...- seguro que tienes muuuchas aventuras que contarme, no?

- Glorfindel de Rivendel...- se sonrojo

- Eh! Ese es mio! - Narya empujo a Laura a otro lado, pobrecita

- Mentira

- Tu tienes a los gemelos, pa ti

- No!! Yo quiero a Glorfi!

- Pues te aguantas...

- no!!! yo le quiero a el!!

- Ehm...Señoritas por favor - Elladan hablo - pero nos gustaria saber donde estamos.

- Ah si? eso... - dijo Narya


	3. Capitulo 3: ¿Volveremos a casa?

**Que chicas tan extrañas, pero...Nos Ayudaran a volver a casa?  
**

_NOTAS DE VARIE_: Lo de siempre espero que os guste y os riais mucho y mandad muchos reviews xq si no nos deprimimos y no ponemos el final .

_NOTAS DE WENI_: Exacto, y sino ponemos el final os aguantais...se siente.  
Besitos mis niñas guapas y niños guapos!  
mandad reviews anda. Queremos muchos!!!

* * *

- Bueno - dijo Narya - Estais en el metro 

Ante la expresion de los elfos Laura completo - es un medio de transporte, como el barco y tal

- Saben que es un medio de transporte

- jooo, yo solo aclaraba.

- y entonces...como volveremos a casa?

- Casa...bien...a donde??? - pregunto Narya

- Valinor, un lugar hermoso y que...- Celeborn fue interrumpido por la voz fuerte de la joven rubia

- Ya sabemos, que es Valinor y todo lo bonito que es...

- Pero deja que hable de lo bonito que es todo - Laura le miro a los ojos azules profundos que contrastaban con los suyos, tan negros...se enamoro de su mirada y sin quererlo fue a besarle

- Laura!! - la detuvo Narya

- que pasa!! - le dijo esta asustada

- que coño haces?

- perdon es que...no se...no me controle. lo siento - agacho la cabeza con vergüenza

- asi que teneis que volver a Valinor...

Antes de que pudieran responder el metro de su lado llego asustando a los elfos de nuevo

- Nos os preocupeis, el ruido es muy fuerte pero pasara enseguida - les dijo Laura que observaba como los 2 o 3 personasde la estacion se colocaban para subir y las miraban riendose de ellas dos y de los extraños personajes, bueno...extraños para ellas no.

Narya y Laura los alejaron de la muchedumbre que apareceria de un instante a otro, y los colocaron junto a la pared, Narya muy roja cuando Glorfindel intento sujetarla de la mano sin querer

- Luego dices...- Laura le espeto

- el que...? - dijo un poco nerviosa

- que nunca te peleas por un tio

- y no lo hago... y suelta a los gemelos - Laura se enfurecio interiormente mientras se "desabrazaba" de Elladan, o era Elrohir...

Cuando todo el mundo se hubo ido y despues de haberse llevado las sonrisas de muchos por estar con esas "5 preciosidades", segun Laura por supuesto, les hicieron sentarse en los bancos, del metro mientras ellas permanecieron de pie ante los elfos.

- Bueno...- comenzo Laura - no sabemos donde esta Valinor, porque se supone que no deberiais estar aqui, aunque podeis quedaros a dormir a mi casa si quereis y vivir aqui y tendremos hijos y ...

- Laura!

- jooo...esque me hace emocion...

- Pero no pueden estar aqui, seguro que ahora se jode esto

- Como en la peli esa de viajeros del tiempo?

- si...algo asi

Los elfos las miraban mas petrificados que al principio, apenas las entendian de lo rapido y lo raro que hablaban para ellos...Hasta que Celeborn con su gran melena plateada se levanto cansado de las dos jovenes promesas, y cogio aire, como para dar un gran discurso

- Me gustaria saber...- pidio - porque estamos aqui

- Si..., porque deberiamos estar en Valinor con naneth y daernana...y toda la familia - dijo Elrohir nervioso - ya incluso no puedo sentirlas...

- Que hacemos tia...- le pregunto triste Laura - yo me los quiero quedar, pero tienen que volver al Valinor ese

- Y yo que se

- joo...pues yo tampoco se, sabes?

- y como los llevamos a Valinor, si puede saberse, en barquitos de Cirdan?

- Cirdan?...por cierto...donde esta él? - les pregunto a los elfos

- Se marcho antes que nosotros - le contesto Celeborn volviendose a sentar, pensativo se puso una mano en la frente temiendo no volver a su hogar

- Un momento...no tendrias que traer a Gimli?

- Si...su cuerpo estaba en el barco - le contesto Legolas apenado

- Y donde esta? - le dijo Laura con tranquilidad, sujeto su mano y le miro a los tristes ojos azules

- No lo sabemos

- Tengo una idea!!

- si?? - se emociono Laura e hizo saltar a los eldar

- Ah no...eso no era - suspiro tranquila.

- Noo...dilo, a lo mejor nos sirve de algo.

- que quiero chocolate.

- ¬¬ no hay chocolate - Laura se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa y se toqueteaba las uñas todo el tiempo, mientras miraba la pasividad y tranquilidad de su amiga rubia y como se distraia riendose de las moscas y tarareando canciones al tiempo que movia sus manos y su cabeza de un lado para otro. - podriamos mirar en el Silmarillion por si acaso

- Y que pone ahi, como llevar a elfos perdidos a casa? - dijo sarcastica

- No...pero hay un mapa - Le contesto en tono burlon. Cogio su bolso y lo abrio sacando el libro citado y mirando las paginas con rapidez

- Ese libro habla de los Silmarils? - pregunto Glorfindel entre asustado y pensativo

- Si...y de mas cosas, de la Guerra del Anillo, de los Ainur, de Luthien y Beren, de Melian y Thingol y cosas de esas...- Laura encontro varios mapas que podria decirles algo a aquellos elfos.

Celeborn impresionado por la "sabiduria" de aquella joven a pesar de su juventud le empezo a coger mas confianza

- Como puede alguien tan joven conocer tanto de nuestra cultura

- Porque se intenta leer los libros que no se lee ni dios y adora a los elfos - Narya le explico al Elfo Sindar - pero no se entera nunca de nada, seguro que le preguntas algo concreto y no lo sabe, a veces pienso que solo se lee los titulos de los capitulos

- Ah si? - preguntaros los gemelos mirando a la joven morena que distraia leyendo definiciones en el libro - Hermano...estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

- Creo que si Hermano

Narya se rio del resultado que habia provocado en los Gemelos, un broma de estos en vivo y en directo, "que pena no tener palomitas" penso.

- Dedidme...Señora - se dirigio Elrohir a Laura - Si en verdad teneis tanta sabiduria como decis, podreis decirme cuantos años tenemos?

Laura se rio...un momento y penso algo - tienes una calculadora? - le pregunto a Narya

Esta se quedo pensando y le nego con la cabeza

- Esa pregunta es trampa, sabeis que se me dan mal las matematicas

- jeje...- se rio Narya - yo te lo sumo

- 2093 mas...espera que piense unos 300

- 2393 Laura...a veces pareces tonta

- Pues esos teneis aproximadamente

Los Gemelos se asombraron, con solo dos numeros consiguio casi darles su edad exacta

- Me asustais...Señora

- Si si...seguro - Laura por fin encontro los mapas que buscaba y se los mostro a los elfos - y Bien, os sirven de algo?


	4. Capitulo 4: Desenlace

NOTAS DE AUTORAS:  
_NOTAS DE WENI_: Buenas niños y niñas!! aqui por fin, el último capítulo. Ya era hora no?  
Espero que guste este y que mandeis reviews para dar vuestra opinion xD Besos!!!!!!!!!!

**

* * *

La Vuelta a Casa **

- Y en este mapa donde decis que se encuentra...- dijo Glorfindel

- Metro...- completo Celeborn

- Si...

- A ver, como hemos dicho, el Metro es un medio de transporte que esta en una ciudad

- Y esa ciudad aparece en el mapa? -se ilusiono Legolas

- Ehm..no

- Entonces para que sacas el libro!!- grito Narya

- Para lucirme un poco no te jode

- Eso...- Narya se sento al lado de uno de los gemelos un poco decepcionada por la reputacion de graciosos y que no demostraron ser

- Que haremos entonces? - Legolas se levanto

- Ya se!!- exclamó emocionada Laura.- Vamos a hacer fotos!

- ¬¬ Y eso ahora a que viene?- preguntó enfadada Narya.

- A nada pero quiero tener pruebas de que los he conocido.

- Que es una foto?- pregunto Celeborn.

- Es como un retrato pero mas fiel a la realidad e instantaneo- le contesto Narya.

- Ah.

- Venga, poneos juntitos plis.- les dijo Laura a los elfos mientras sacaba su cámara digital.-quiero ponerlas en mi habitacion para mirarlas todos los dias y soñar con mis gemelitos favoritos y con glorfi mi rubito amado .

Laura los empujo para que se juntasen y aprovecho para darle un par de besos a los gemelos y Glorfy, que la miraban extrañados.

- Decid patata.

Los elfos la miraron extrañada lo que se reflejo en la foto.

- A salido mal, deberiais sonreir. Otra vez - volvió a hacer la foto - Esta vez salio perfecta - Narya ponte tu y luego me haces muchas fotos con todos ellos pare que todos vean lo hermosa que soy.

Despues de numerosas fotos. Los consiguieron salir del estado de turdimiento en el que se encontraban debido a las fotos.

-Parad ya!- grito enfurecido Glorfindel- Esto no nos va ayudar ha llegar hasta Arda

- Pero esto mola- dijo Elladan.

- Podemos ponerle caras a Erestor- continuo Elrohir.

- Ademas yo no tengo suficiendes fotos.-dijo con mala cara Laura.

-Tranquilizaos y empezaremos a pensar como podeis volver a vuestro hogar.- dijo Narya

- Que bicho te ha picado tu no hablas asi normalmente- le dijo Laura- Ya se quieres impresionar a Glorfy.

-No es verdad- le contesto la aludida.

- Glorfy buen apodo...- dijo Elrohir.

- A partir de ahora vamos ha llamarte asi- termino Elladan.

- Ni se os ocurra.- dijo gruñendo Glorfindel.

- Haiga paz- dijo Celeborn

Pero no le hicieron caso todos empezaron ha discutir por los nervios y Legolas se metio por medio, mientras Glorfindel y Celeborn intentaban pararlos.

Estaban tan enfrascados en la discusion que no notaron a la masa que se dirigia al anden para subirse al metro y los arrolló haciendo que cayeran a las vias justo en el momento que el tren efectuaba su entrada en la estacion. Todo lo que vieron era un destello de luz.

- Eso debe de doler- dijo Narya al ver la escena - ven. -cogio de la muñeca a Laura y la arrastro hasta el final del anden.

- Adonde? Y cuidado que me haces daño.

- Al principio del tren para ver sus restos, que raro que no haya saltado sangre.

Cuando llegaron alli no encontraron ninguna señal de que hubiese atropellado a los elfos.

- Que ha pasado?- Pregunto Laura

- Nu se ... ¿Crees que habran vuelto a Arda?- le contesto Narya

* * *

Mientras tanto en una de las playas de Valinor nuestros queridos elfos se encontraban tirados en la arena. 

-Que ha pasado?- Pregunto Celeborn al despertarse.

- Nos golpeo la tormenta y la marea nos ha debido arrastrar hasta aqui- le contesto Legolas

- Hey hermano no veas el sueño mas estraño que he tenido- exclamo Elladan.

- Seguro que no mas raro que el mio, llegamos a un sitio llamado metro...

- ... Y nos encontramos con unas extrañas chicas.- termino Glorfindel

- Y como lo sabes?

- Por que yo tambien he soñado eso.

- Y yo -dijo Celeborn.

- Todos hemos soñado eso - dijo Legolas.

- Entonces fue real?- dejo la pregunta al aire Glorfindel.

**FIN  
**

* * *

NOTAS FINALES: Esperamos que os haya gustado mucho!! Sed Felices mis niños

FDO: Varie de fanel y Arweni


End file.
